


Tired and Haggard

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [9]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: request from tumblr: SHARKYBABE9 ASKED:Can you do a “don’t do this here” with a possessive Johnny boy please??The toll of the war for Hope County is having negative effects on the Deputy, so she and John pull out a last resort to try and save her life, along with everyone else's.





	Tired and Haggard

Her knee was bouncing a mile a minute as she looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. When John placed his hand on her leg to get her to sit still, she started to tear at the skin on the inside of her lip, and when John pulled her bottom lip from her teeth and chided her, she started to tap the window with her knuckles.

“For Christ’s sake Rook, can you sit still for five minutes?” John turned down the radio as he looked over at the Deputy, and her fingers froze against the passenger window as she shot him a glare.

“No John, I can not sit still because in about twenty minutes I’m going to try and pull off a move so assinine my father would laugh at me.” She started to raise her voice as the anxiety moved from her stomach up to her chest, and her leg began bouncing again.

“It’s not assinine. It’s going to be hard considering neither of us wants to give up on what we want, but you have a good reason for doing it.” As John said the words ‘good reason’, she felt his hand cover her own and give it a slight squeeze. She nodded hesitantly before moving her fingers around his so that she could fidget with them to try and ease her anxiety.

The drive to The Spread Eagle felt like it was dragging on for an hour when in reality it was only twenty or twenty-five minutes. John and Rook talked about what they should do when they arrive at the bar since she’d made the executive decision to drive her car. John was too much of a gentleman so he got stuck behind the wheel. 

When they got there, Rook was going to get out and go inside first while John sat in the car and waited for his siblings, then John would come inside with the rest of the Seeds. But when it came time to leave, Rook found herself glued to the seat.

“My dear, it’s time to go,” John ran his hand up and down her thigh in a show of comfort when he realized his girlfriend had all but turned to stone. Very slowly, Rook’s head turned to look at him, and he noticed she had tears in her eyes. “Rook, darling-”

“-Don’t say it’ll be okay. Please, just-I can’t hear you say it’ll be okay when we have no idea what’s going to happen in there.” Her voice was wobbling a bit and her hand darted out to cover John’s lips before he could try to comfort her. She could see it in his eyes that he was worried.

John reached up to wipe away her tears and nodded in understanding, watching carefully as Rook started to climb over the middle console towards the driver seat.

“What on Earth are you doing?” John couldn’t help but softly laugh as he watched his deputy maneuver around the car until she was straddling his lap. Rook didn’t answer. She just took John’s face in her hands and kissed him a bit more roughly than he was used to. It took John by surprise, but he quickly moved his hands over Rook’s shoulderblades to hold her against his chest.

Rook was the one to pull away first, her grip on John’s shirt causing the fabric to wrinkle a bit. She took some deep breaths before opening the door and carefully climbing out. 

She braced her hand against the top of the car before leaning back down and pressing a kiss to John’s cheek, letting her lips linger a little longer than she should.

“No matter what happens, Rook. I love you.”

**❦**

If there was ever a time that Rook wished she could turn on that stupid song and murder everyone in a room, it was right now. The Valley was in the middle of a heatwave, and being stuck inside The Spread Eagle with ten other people wasn’t helping the situation.

Sweat was dripping down Rook’s back, making her clothes stick to her body in uncomfortable ways. She scratched at the back of her neck before shifting her ponytail over her shoulder so it was off her skin. Her head was pounding from all the arguing and stress.

This had been her idea and now she was kicking herself in the ass for it. She’d managed to get both sides to agree to a temporary armistice for negotiations. Whitehorse and Virgil were there representing the Cougars, Eli and Tammy were representing the Whitetail Militia, and Pastor Jerome and Mary-May represented the Valley. At the front of the Resistance was Rook herself, being forced to stare down the Heralds. 

Across the room from them was the Seeds. Joseph was in front with John and Jacob flanking him, and Faith was lounging on one of the pool tables. 

In Rook’s mind, the best-case scenario was that some sort of deal was struck and everyone would go about minding their business. At the thought of things working out peacefully, she glanced over at John, who was already staring at her with those bright blue eyes she loved so much. Her stomach flipped and she forced herself to look away. If an agreement couldn’t be reached, there was no way the Resistance was going to let the Seeds walk out of the bar.

Rook had zoned out for a moment, her mind whirling around all the different things that could go wrong.

“It’s what we are offering Sheriff, nothing more. We will let the people of Hope County come to us as long as the Deputy agrees to stay with us. We get to keep our practices, however.” Joseph’s voice was still calm despite the raised voices of the Resistance. Rook looked over at Joseph with a glint of hope in her eyes. Yes! Yes! This works! 

Before the Deputy could respond in agreement to the deal, Eli jumped in and her friends had pulled her back towards the Sheriff and Tammy.

“No way in hell are you getting the Dep!”

“She’d rather die than go with you.” Mary-May spoke up and Rook recognized the irritated tick in John’s hand as he stepped forward.

“Would she? Seems all of you are determined for it to end that way. Look at her! She’s worn to the god damn bone! Always demanding this and demanding that! I found your poor little deputy passed out in the middle of the road once!” John raised his voice and Joseph had to put his hand against his younger brother’s chest to avoid a physical confrontation. 

It was how their relationship had started. He’d admired Rook’s loyalty to her people, so when a few cultists found her unconscious in the Valley one day, John ordered her back to the ranch. It was where she stayed until she was recuperated enough to slip out in the middle of the night.

Rook felt her cheeks burn and her head hung at John’s comment. He wasn’t wrong. As much as she wanted to help them, Rook’s health had nosedived recently. She caught colds more often than she did before and she had lost weight at an alarming rate the last few weeks. John made Rook see one of the Project’s doctors at least every other week.

“That would be your fault, wouldn’t it? Chasing her around the county the way you do. She’s fighting against you, and maybe if ya’ll just stop, she wouldn’t have so much shit to do.” Tammy sneered as she countered John’s argument, but Rook turned her head to look at the woman in slight disbelief. 

“You clearly don’t know your deputy as well as I do, sinner.” John fired back, his eyes narrow and alight with wrath. Rook stepped towards John with an eyebrow raised, quietly telling him to shut up, but he was too riled up at this point. He caught her expression and balked, his jaw slack in disbelief.

“They are running you into the ground, deputy! Do they have any idea what they are doing to you?” John held his hands out, gesturing wildly as he tried to stand up for her well-being. The Resistance wanted a fight or complete surrender, and John knew better than most that she didn’t have much fight left in her.

“Don’t do this here, John. Not now.” Rook warned him as Tammy and Whitehorse looked at Rook in confusion. The questions they had weren’t hard to guess. Why was John Seed sticking up for you? What had she been telling him that they didn’t know? Why was Rook telling him things they didn’t know?

“Don’t do what? Tell your little friends that you had an ulcer from the amount of stress they’ve been putting you through? Don’t tell them that even Brother Jacob took pity on you when you dropped unconscious in the middle of a trial!” Rook’s cheeks turned bright red as John brought up a few of the things that had caused Joseph and his siblings to consider a deal. Despite the goals for the Project, Joseph saw how the deputy was changing John for the better and healing his past. He couldn’t stand to take that away from his younger brother, even if they caused Rook’s death indirectly. That was a sin Joseph was willing to carry.

“Rook? The hell is he talking about?” Eli turned to the deputy, but he didn’t sound angry. Instead, he sounded concerned as he placed a hand on Rook’s shoulder. She looked up at him hesitantly and eventually nodded.

“I’m wearing myself thin Eli. I never got sick, then I came to Hope County, and started doing all these things I ain’t used to, and…something’s always wrong with me.” Rook shrugged and for a moment she felt like a child talking to a parent. She felt guilty. Like she’d hidden something important from an adult, but when Whitehorse turned her to look at him, she could tell she had.

“You should’ve told us Rook, I…shit, I’m so sorry,” Whitehorse patted her arm before turning to face the Seeds again. “We’ll negotiate.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Is nobody going to bother asking how the fuck John Seed knows all of that? Or anything about Rook for that matter!” Tammy was furious, and normally Rook would’ve understood and agreed with her. But her shoulders ached, her entire body felt like it was going to turn to dust, and a nap sounded really good right now. She knew it was only a matter of time.

“Tammy, if we kill the Deputy by runnin’ her into the ground, then we might as well give up now. It ain’t no business of ours who the Deputy decides to associate herself with, not when she’s saved as many of us as she has.” Eli snapped at her, his face contorted in discontent. Rook was surprised Eli had spoken up like he did, for she knew how much he hated Jacob Seed and the rest of the cult. 

“Eli is right. We’ve been putting too much on the deputy. Fall’s End is open to talking.” Jerome spoke up with a solemn look on his face. Rook’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Cougars are open to it.”

“So are the Whitetail. This has to end before we all end up dead.” Eli nodded to Rook apologetically.

When she’d originally hatched the plan to open up a compromise, she knew no one would like it. It would be rough, exhausting, and extremely tense. But the fighting could stop. Bullets would stop flying through the air, people wouldn’t go missing in the middle of the night.

She couldn’t help but rush over to John and receive a bone-crushing hug from him as tears started to stream down her face. It was won. She did her worst, she’d tried her best. Everything was far from over and she couldn’t rest yet, but Rook was determined to make this work. For everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @farcryfuckmeup i have all sorts of stuff going on there! ^-^


End file.
